Sólo por ella
by Natt.Malfoy
Summary: Lo supo en el momento en que el chico le agarro la mano y tiro de ella hacia la puerta de la habitación: si tenían que morir, seria juntos.


Esto surgio en una noche de insomnio total con la grata compañia de un postresito Serenito xD. Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Solo por ella**

Corría desesperadamente por los desiertos pasillos. Las antorchas, antes iluminadas, se habían consumido rápidamente. Debían estar siguiéndola pero el dolor en su pierna era insoportable, por lo que tuvo que detenerse en la primera puerta que encontró. Al entrar y cerciorarse de cerrarla adecuadamente se sentó en el frío piso de piedra. Y espero hasta que las pisadas dejaron de escucharse. Respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía que su corazón intentaba salirse de su pecho. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de dejar caer la varita? Ahora se encontraba desprotegida y en el medio de las mazmorras llenas de Mortifagos. Definitivamente no era una buena perspectiva.

Había perdido de vista a sus amigos y todo por salir a buscarlo a él... Había intentado no alejarse demasiado pero al verlo todo cambio su rumbo. Y de repente y sin previo aviso empezó a sollozar cubriendo su cabeza entre sus manos. La sangre cubría todo el piso de piedra, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y las lagrimas iban a ahogarla, pero no le importaba: hacia mucho tiempo que las cosas dejaron de importarle. Desde esa noche en el bosque prohibido, lo único que le importaba tenia nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy.

Flash back

-¡Camina! No pienso hacerme cargo de una sangre sucia, y menos si se trata de ti, Granger.- Draco Malfoy estaba nervioso, por consecuencia, también mas intolerable que nunca. Hermione intento ponerse de pie pero el dolor era insoportable y, aunque lo logro, volvió a caer casi al instante al húmedo césped.

-Si tanto te molesta vete tu solo, Malfoy.- Era una locura haber dicho eso. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse sola en el medio del Bosque Prohibido a esas horas de la noche? Sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas de dolor, lo único que quería era llegar al castillo cuanto antes.

-Como quieras, Granger. Que la pases lindo.- Y así como termino de decir estas palabras, Draco se perdió entre los espesos terrenos del bosque.

-¡Genial! Sin poder moverme y, además, sola.- Mascullo la chica en cuanto se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Por mas que Malfoy sea la persona mas odiosa del mundo era muy peligroso para ella quedarse sin su compañía. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, la compañía del Slytherin tampoco era muy satisfactoria y protectora que digamos.

Se puso de pie y se apoyo en un gran árbol. Estaba muy agitada a pesar que estuvo sentada durante varios minutos. Agudizo el odio y empezó a cojear intentando encontrar el camino de regreso. ¡Maldito castigo! Ella no debería estar en el Bosque en ese momento, toda la culpa la tenían esas serpientes venenosas que habían empezado a insultarla, y ella como era de esperarse se canso hasta que hechizo a Pansy Parkinson convirtiéndola en un asqueroso sapo verde y gordo. Por supuesto Malfoy había salido en defensa de su "nueva novia de turno" e intento atacar a Hermione. Empezó una pelea en los pasillos hasta que la profesora McGonagall intervino y, como era de esperarse, los castigo. Sin embargo ese no era cualquier castigo: Debían encontrar unas flores extrañas que tenían una gran cantidad de energía medicinal y que eran fáciles de encontrar en esa época del año en el limite del Bosque Prohibido. Naturalmente, entre peleas e insultos por parte de las dos partes, los chicos se habían desviado hacia una parte no muy conocida del bosque en donde Hermione había tenido un descuido y logro resbalarse lastimándose así la pierna.Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho un ruido nada agradable.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-En cuanto termino de hablar se maldijo a si misma-"Pregunta estúpida"

Sin previo aviso algo muy fuerte la tiro al suelo por la espalda con una fuerza tan grande que la chica pensó que le había roto todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Miro hacia un lado y alcanzo a notar una luz roja dándole de lleno a un animal extremadamente grande dejándolo tumbado y quieto en el piso.

-¡Granger! ¡Sangre sucia, despierta!-Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de desmayarse completamente.

Al día siguiente despertó en la enfermería con Harry y Ron a su lado contándole que había aparecido en la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey estuvo cuidando de ella. Sin embargo cuando le pregunto como había llegado ella no sabia que contestar.

-No se muy bien.-Puso una mano en la cabeza intentando recordar.-Lo único que me acuerdo es que desperté por un ruido muy raro y cuando entre a la sala te vi desmayada en una de las camillas. Pero sea quien haya sido la persona que te trajo, definitivamente, no quería que lo vea.- En ese momento Hermione recordó la voz que había escuchado antes de caer inconsciente, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro: tal vez Draco Malfoy no era tan malo después de todo.

Fin flash back

Desde ese momento todo había cambiado radicalmente. En el Slytherin había encontrado todo lo que buscaba, todo lo que le faltaba para sentirse completa. Recordó los momentos que habían pasado juntos, las charlas nocturnas en esas tantas rondas de prefectos, esas charlas que habían contribuido a conocerse mejor. Siempre a escondidas de los demás.

Flash back

-¡San Granger! Siempre la defensora de los mas débiles- Dijo el chico con notable sarcasmo en la voz. Esa noche estaban en un aula vacía del segundo piso y Hermione le estaba contando acerca del P.E.D.D.O. y explicándole por décima vez porque los magos deben darle a los elfos mejores condiciones de trabajo.

-Cuidado no te muerdas la lengua o podrías envenenarte, Malfoy.-Expreso la chica con cierto aire de superioridad.-Para tu información los elfos domésticos no son esclavos y deben ser tratados con respeto. No deberías hacerle a los demás lo que no te gusta que te hagan.

-No estoy de ánimos para escuchar dichos gastados así que no te molestes.-Dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos grises.

La chica se dio cuenta de la voz rota del Slytherin. Es cierto, esa noche las cosas no habían sido muy buenas para ninguno pero ella estaba intentando por todos los medios hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado hablándole de otras cosas, sin embargo eso no había traído muy buenos resultados. Agacho la cabeza resignada cuando escucho su voz. Sin embargo, a diferencia de hace unos momentos, ahora había cierta melancolía en ella.

-Ella los trataba bien.-Dijo Draco con la vista perdida en alguna parte de la habitación.-Mi madre, siempre fue amable con los elfos domésticos en la casa. A diferencia de mi padre que los trataba como trapos de piso. Ella siempre se encargaba de cuidarlos si mi padre los castigaba hasta que él se entero de esto, y le prohibió explícitamente que dejara de hacerlo.-Sonrió sarcásticamente-Merlín salve al "gran Lucius".

-Bueno, seguramente ella estaría contenta si su único hijo continuara con su mandato de tratar bien a los elfos ¿No te parece?-

Draco se giro y vio una gran sonrisa de animo en el rostro de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. La muerte de su madre a manos de Mortifagos no había sido nada agradable y sin embargo él estaba ahí, con ella y sonriendo. Se giro y miro al techo con sarcasmo.

-No pienso afiliarme al P.E.D.D.O. por mas extorsiones que me hagas. Pero, intentare cambiar mi trato hacia los elfos alguna vez. Quizás algún DIA deje de azotarlos- Le dijo con evidente ironía, era evidente que ni siquiera el mismísimo Draco Malfoy es capas de una cosa así con los elfos. Definitivamente, él no era como su padre Esto fue suficiente para la chica que comenzó a reír como no había podido hacer en mucho tiempo.

Fin flash back

Borro la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro y limpio las lagrimas. Se levanto del piso agarrandose fuertemente de los muros de piedra, e intento por todos los medios no hacer ruido: el mínimo movimiento en falso podría hacer que la descubrieran y eso no era nada alentador. Tomo aire y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación haciendo todo tipo de ridículas piruetas para no caerse.

-En otro momento me reiría mucho al verte haciendo algo tan patético.-

Esa voz que arrastraba las palabras solo podía significar una cosa...

-¡Draco!- Intento avanzar hacia él pero en el camino perdió la fuerza que le quedaba y cayo. Se hubiera dado un gran golpe de no ser porque sus brazos fuertes la agarraron a tiempo de la cintura. Sus ojos se enfrentaron: hielo contra chocolate. La levanto con delicadeza y la sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

-¿Qué demonios te paso en la pierna? Pareciera que un hipogrifo se te tiro encima. Pensé que habrías aprendido la lección después de lo que paso esa noche en el Bosque- Hermione se limitaba a mirar como él levantaba un poco de uniforme para dejar a la vista un gran corte.-¿Podría pedirte que seas un poco mas responsable? Estamos en el medio de una guerra no se si lo habías notado.-Saco la varita de su túnica y conjuro un hechizo no verbal. Al instante la herida de Hermione se había cerrado y la sangre había dejado de brotar. Lo miro con un sonrisa antes de bajarse de la mesa y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.-Le susurro al oído.-Tenia miedo por los mortifagos, por tu padre...-

-Estoy bien.-La separo para mirarla a la cara.-No vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente.-Al verlo sonreír de esa manera todos sus miedos desaparecieron por un instante. Olvido completamente que afuera se estaba librando una batalla, olvido que la estaban buscando, olvido que había perdido su varita. Solo existían él y ella. Y rezaba porque ese momento no terminara nunca. Sin embargo una nueva preocupación la embargo.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Sabes algo de Harry y Ron?-

-No lo se. Cuando todo comenzó yo intente alejarme lo mas posible de ellos. Pero, hasta ahora, hubo muchas bajas de ambos bandos. Y pareciera que no van a parar hasta que todos estén muertos.- Al decir estas palabras Draco se alejo de Hermione y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana.-Por cierto, encontré algo que quizás te sirva.-Su varita perdida salió volando hasta sus ágiles manos que la atraparon sin problema.

-Gracias, pensé que la había perdido para siempre.-

-No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima, así que espero que empieces a tener mas cuidado, esto no es un juego.- El tono de voz utilizado por el Slytherin, que en ese momento estaba mirando la caída de las hojas de los árboles por la ventana, le erizo los pelos de la nuca. ¿Desde cuando le hablaba así? Sus palabras tenían tan poca expresión como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Deberíamos salir. Yo... prometí luchar al lado de mis amigos. Tengo que estar con Harry, él me necesita ahora mas que nunca.- Draco noto el titubeo en sus palabras. No. Ella no quería salir a luchar, no estaba preparada, no podría soportar esa guerra.

-O podríamos irnos.-

-¿Que?- Hermione no podía entender la razón de sus palabras. ¿Pretendía que ella se fuera? ¿Dejar a sus amigos? Nunca, jamás lo haría.-No voy a irme, Draco. Ya te lo dije: me necesitan aquí, este es mi lugar...- Draco se giro y Hermione pudo notar un brillo diferente en sus ojos ¿Miedo?

-¡No! ¡Este no es el lugar para alguien como tu, Hermione!- ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan cabeza dura? ¿Qué no lo entendía? El debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes, antes que cualquier cosa le pase. Si le pasaba algo... si la perdía... ¡Merlín sabe de que seria capas!

-¿Alguien como yo?- Eso era todo lo que le faltaba ¿Quién se creía que era para decidir que era bueno o malo para ella?- Me parece recordar que soy una de las mejores brujas que ha pisado Howgarts y, aun así, me dices que esto no es para alguien como yo.

-No dudo que seas la mejor bruja que haya pisado este mugroso colegio.- Esto fue el punto culminante, antes decía que debía irse porque no iba a poder soportarlo y ahora aseguraba que era la mejor bruja. ¿Quién lo entiende? ¿Cómo podía contradecirse a si mismo con tanta facilidad? Hermione estaba, notablemente, confundida. Draco tomo aire antes de continuar y se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros y tomarla fuertemente por los hombros.- Escucha. Lo que se esta librando afuera no aparece en los libros. En este momento poco va a valer ser la mejor o peor bruja, lo único que importa es de que lado estas. ¿Estarías dispuesta a lastimar e incluso llegar a matar si es necesario para salir con vida? ¿Estas preparada para ver la masacre mas grande?- A Hermione empezaron a nublársele los ojos por las lagrimas acumuladas. El chico tenia razón.- Si tu decisión es continuar, salir por esa puerta y enfrentar a los magos mas terribles que hayas tenido la desgracia de conocer, entonces estaré contigo y peleare a tu lado.-

-¿Te enfrentarías a tu propio padre para estar conmigo?- Draco esbozo una triste sonrisa.

-Ese seria el menor de mis problemas.- En ese momento el chico sonrio mientras acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba y la beso. Un beso cargado de tristeza, de pasión y desesperación. Un beso que marcaba el destino de dos personas para siempre. ¿El la seguiría? ¡Por supuesto! La seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario, se enfrentaría a todos por ella. Así como ella moriría por él. Porque habían tenido que afrontar miles de cosas para estar juntos, porque estaban cansados de tener que esconderse de todos como si su sentimiento fuera la peor de las desgracias. Hermione lo supo en el momento en el que el chico le agarro la mano y tiro de ella hacia la puerta de la habitación: si tenían que morir seria juntos.


End file.
